yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Finé (Fan-Fic)
Finé = |-| Ryōko = was an ancient priestess that fell in love with God. She was the main antagonist of season one. As Ryōko Sakurai (櫻井 了子 Sakurai Ryōko), she is the Head'' Scientist of the Mobile Disaster Response Crops and the creator of the Sakurai Theory. Appearance Finé's original form was that of a tall woman with long blonde hair and yellow catlike eyes. When possessing a host, she usually takes her host's appearance, but can also change their body to look like her own whenever she pleases. She can also transform partially by giving her host the eyes of her original form. She favours nudity in her home, but wears clothing when necessary. As Ryōko, she is a tall woman with long brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She has violet eyes and wears hot pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens. She is most often seen wearing a pink and coral dress and a white lab coat. Personality She is a sarcastically and cruel woman who only cares to accomplish her own goal. She had showed no mercy when she summoned the Noise to chase after Setsuna as she told her she had no business with Setsuna anymore. After hearing upon Lynne's words to her as the body of Fine herself began to turn into stone, Fine reverts back to her kind self as Ryoko Sakurai. As Ryoko, Ryōko is a cheery woman who shows quite a bit of sexual tendencies towards the youngsters such as Lynne and Riki for sorts. She also appears a bit sly/quiet at some points. History Lurking in the genes of people throughout the world, Finé's true form is a revived Priestess from a prehistoric civilization who is awakened by the Aufwachen Waveform. Many of Finé's descendants exist throughout the world, however, when she exists within one of them, she only maintains that single soul. In order to communicate her true feelings to her love, she sought out the unified language obtained by releasing the Curse of Balal. She has appeared at multiple points in human history, across thousands of years, until she finally reached the current era where fulfillment of her goal was close at hand. Finé herself has access to different special abilities. She can summon Noise (although she can't control them) using Solomon's Cane and bring forth a force field. However, her fighting strength when compared to the Symphogear users is vastly inferior, much to her annoyance. Known descendants of Finé *Ryōko Sakurai (Season 2) *Lynné Utau (Season 3) *Lyrné Amou (Season 3) Media *Cross Fight B-Daman EC : Mentioned in EC007 *Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman **Appears in Chapter : SV007, SV010, SV011, SV013, SV014, SV016 - SV022 *Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era **Appears in Chapter : SNE07 - TBA **Mentioned in Chapter : SNE06 Abilities & Powers A unique trait to Finé is that she had possessed the ability to form barriers for protection. While wielding the Nehushtan Armor she could use the long jeweled whips that hang off the shoulders. When she fused with the Armor, she gained the regenerative capabilities provided by the relic, as shown when three bullets were shot at her and she took no damage. Also while clad in the Nehushtan Armor she is not shown to have any named attacks, the only named move she uses is Asgard, which forms a powerful barrier capable of blocking Clyna and Syrine's attacks. Finé’s body, which was fused with the Nehushtan armor, was incapable of activating its regenerative ability after taking the blow of Synchrogazer and thus broke apart. However, this does not equate to “Finé’s death.” Finé’s descendants exist throughout the world, and a new Fine will be born if any should come in contact with the Aufwachen wave pattern that emits from an awakening relic. She can continue to exist as long as those opportunities continue to occur. It is not clear how much is left up to “chance” in the likelihood of this event actually occurring, but Finé did continue to exist with an eternal moment regardless. Thus far, Finé existence has become a trigger for the world’s paradigm shifts. However, because Finé gave up her life for Lynné, this no longer occurs, as she is dead. Biography Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman As Ryōko Sakurai At the end of chapter 7, she appears as a cameo as she stating the detected waveform was an aufwachen waveform which she was shocked along the others of seeing Ame no Habakiri was verified. Ryoko officially appears in chapter 10, she told the boys to not wake the exhausted Lynné from her sleep. She later explained to the Samuru and his friends about the current events that have been occurred in Chrome City including about the relics then explaining again to another party of Riki and his friends came in after being saved. In Chapter 11, she told Lynné about the location of Millay, Riki and his mother even she still under the order of not to act on her own while she is still injured. As she watched the battle of Lynné and Millay with the noise, she states she can't stand and watch so she better make her moves which she takes her leave. In Chapter 13, Ryoko along with the others in the HQ starting to state the situation about the Noise outbreaks and then about the relic, Durandal. Later in Chapter 14, she and Genjuro rushed to the battle field where Lynné them were, which Ryoko began to worry about that Lynné might will sing that song. In Chapter 16, Ryoko sneezes and comments about someone talking about her as she drives rather dangerously down a winding road. Later she is seen entering headquarters greeted by Hibiki and Genjuro who informs her of the Defense Minister's assassination. As Hibiki expresses worry about being unable to contact her Ryoko checks her access divice to find it broken. She thanks them for the worry and opens the briefcase which contained a chip with classified orders from the government. She then says that making the mission a sucess is the best way to send the Minister off to the afterlife. She is next seen speaking to a group of member of the 2nd Division about the center of Noise activity recently, which happened to be Lydian. She also informs that the government had determined that the object held in the deepest part of the headquarters, the Durandal, had been the target. Explaining that it had come into their possession after the EU went bankrupt and the Japanese government shouldered some of the debt and was also given Durandal. She is later seen with Riki them informing them about the time of transportation as she retrieves Durandal with the use of robotic devies. She then tells the boys to go get some rest as the official job begins tomorrow. She is later seen along side Genjuro before the group sets off on their operation. As they are attacked she tells Lynné to hang on as she is a rough driver. As they are cornered by Noise Ryoko activates a barrier to defend herself so Lynné can fight against the Noise. As Lynné fights Ryoko notices the reaction of Durandal to Lynné as the relic activates. After Lynné uses the Durandal and passes out Ryoko forms a barrier over herself and Lynné, protecting the two. As Lynné awakes Ryoko fixes her appearance before answering a call. She performs a check-up on Lynné in Chapter 18 and informs her of her health status. Afterwords she pokes Lynné's chest and informs her that the possibility that her healing and energy rate are byproduct may due that the synchronization and fusion she with the relic are in accelerating time. She reassures Lynné that there was no negative effect to the fusing. Later on Ryoko revealed that there are fragments of Gungnir which Lynné received from the incident of 7 years ago. The fragments were fusing with the tissue at an accelerated rate and suspects that the energy and healing rate Lynné has is due to the Relic. She thinks to herself about the special properties of the Symphogear System in her lab and reflects on the Zwei Wing concert few months ago that was meant to activate the Nehustan Armor. She compares the activation of the Nehustan Armor's power to that of the Durandal activated by Lynné. In chapter 19, she was seen the mansion where the woman called Fine supposed to live. She was attacked by Americans which revealed she was working with them for quite some time. However, she tried to heal her wound that she received from the shot, which she stands up and kill all of the americans off screen. Later, she was noted by Aoi and Sakuya that she still didn't report into the HQ which then she cut into the conversation with the girls and Genjuro. Genjuro asked her about Kadingir which she answered it is an ancient Sumerian Word that refers to a divine existence. In a sense, it means a tower reaching for the heavens. As Genjuro gives the order of gather any possible information about it to the girls, Ryoko states she will heads over to the HQ after she finishes some works at her place. As Finé Finé makes her first appearance in Chapter 16 of the Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman, she was speaking to some Americans over the phone. Afterwards she punishes Setsuna with electrocution as she failed in her mission of capturing Lynné. Finé appears in front of Setsuna in Chapter 17 and obtains Solomon's Cane from her. She makes another appearance in Chapter 18 sending Noise toward Setsuna as she breaks up the fight between the girls, and Chris, asking the latter when will she live up to her (Finé's) expectations and that she has no more use for Setsuna. At this time Finé has possession of Solomon's Cane and reclaims the Nehushtan Armor fragments. She then jumps off the pier into the sunset and disappears as Setsuna calls her name. Later in the episode she is once again speaking to the Americans over the phone as she is confronted by Setsuna. She then summons Noise to fight Setsuna as she tells Setsuna that even with the Nehushtan Armor she was useless. Finé then activates and summons the Nehushtan Armor to clad herself. Finé is not seen again until Chapter 20 attacking Lydian Music Academy. She breaks through the elevator leading to the underground base and attacks Shinji and Riki. Finé then asks how they had figured it out so quickly and Shinji reveals that the elevator shaft that leads to the base is Kadingir, the tower that Finé has been building. As the elevator opens Shinji jumps out and shoots three bullets into Finé, the bullets however has no effect and simply just drop to the ground. Riki then shoves her in an attempt to help Shinji, Finé then reveals that Lydian was built to find experimental data on the relics and songs. Riki responds by stating her belief in the Symphogear users outside fighting for everything, Finé reacts by slapping him and proclaiming that he pisses her off. She then proceeds to try and get to Durandal, however Shinji shoots and destroys the access pass. As she begins to attack him Genjuro steps in, calling her Ryoko. He then begins to explain that the entire time he knew about her plan and had worked with the Americans to uncover them, going as far as gathering all the Symphogear users together. They begin to fight with Genjuro gaining the upper hand and being able to land a blow on her stomach. She then pulls out Solomon's Cane and prepares to summon Noise but Genjuro disarms her. As he prepares to continue fighting she uses Ryoko's voice and expression to throw him off guard and pierces him with one of the chains. She then takes his access pass and retrieves Solomon's Cane and enters the room where Durandal is held. She then activates it and hacks into the Response Unit's system and cuts off all power and communication. As the girls arrive she appears before them as Sakurai Ryoko and transforms into her original appearance. Clyna not being able to believe it questions that it was her that protected Lynné before, however Finé replies that she was only trying to protect Durandal. She then reveals that Sakurai Ryoko's consciousness has died 18 years ago as Finé sealed her own consciousness in the genes of her descendants so that if any were ever exposed to an Awfwachen Waveform she would awaken and her memories and abilities would resurface into that body. However, her consciousness wasn't awaken, instead was inside of a body causing it to have two consciousness reside within the body but 7 years ago that body was no more, causing herself to went into a deep slumber again. 7 years ago Lynné activated Ame no Habakiri thus exposing Ryoko to the Aufwachen Waveform and finally awakening Finé. She then goes on to say that in the past many visionaries and great heroes had been the descendants of Finé as she awoke in them and ushered in a new age. She enrages Lynné by saying that the Symphogear system is nothing more than a toy to secure funding as it had been what cost Lyrné her life. Finé then causes an earthquake as Kadingir rises out of the ground, her wish of piercing the moon is then explained. As a priestess she built a tower in the field of Shinar that would reach the heavens. However God was angered and struck down the tower and took away mankind's common tongue. It is known as the curse of Balal, a punishment without measure she calls it. She proclaims that the moon was the key to the curse, by destroying it mankind would be freed from the curse. After the three girls transform Finé fights them. She blocked and dodged attacks from all three of them and disarms Lynné. She then destroys a heat-seeking missile that was shot at Kadingir by Millay. Kadingir then fires at the moon, however Millay blocks the shot with the use of her Swan Song, as Finé exclaims in dismay as Kadingir's shot wasn't enough to destroy the moon. In Chapter 21, Finé comments that Millay was worthless for blocking Kadingir's shot and trash for throwing her life away for a mere dream, which serves to further incite Lynné's anger and transformation into her beastial side. She speaks about the experimentation that has been done on both Lyrné and Lynné as the latter attacks her. Finé then protects herself with the use of Asgard, however the barrier breaks and Lynné tears a hole down Finé's body. She heals a few moments later due to the the Nehushtan Armour’s regenerative abilities as she has fused with it. After Clyna immobilizes Lynné with the use of her grappling hooks, she and Syrine begin to battle Finé. Though she is able to keep pace and block the girls' attacks and she manages to throw Clyna and Syrine into the Kadingir. Finé then creates three barriers formed by Asgard to block her Heaven's Wrath. As Clyna and Syrine change targets to Kadingir as they sung their Swan Song which amplifying them more greater power before the back fire does, Finé sends the chains after them to try and prevent their attack. The chains make contact but Clyna and Syrine continues on as Finé continuously tries to prevent her attack. They both manages to destroy the Kadingir as Finé displays a shocked expression as her wish is once more denied. Enraged that she couldn't destroy the moon and plunge mankind into a darkness where they would come to her for protection as she possessed a mighty relic she begins to beat Lynné for standing in her way. She talks about her service to him during ancient times and how she gradually fell in love with the Creator (God). The curse of Balal has robbed them of the language that allowed them to communicate with the Creator. Now reincarnated she has worked for millennia to release the curse and restore their common language so so can tell Him of her feelings. Lynné makes a soft comment at her feelings and she becomes livid telling her that she didn't know what it felt like to be in love. Finé tried to kill Lynné as she no longer needed her for experiments and would eliminate anyone who stood up to her. Just before she does the students begin to sing the Lydian anthem. Annoyed at the song Finé soon realizes that Hibiki was regaining her will to fight as a high amount of phonic gain begins to gather and Lynné, Millay, Clyna, and Syrine enter their X-Drive. In Chapter 22, Finé makes a comment about the high level phonic gain and the newly given telepathic abilities that Lynné, Millay, Clyna, and Syrine now has and summons a row of Noise before explaining that the Noise were created so that mankind, who had lost their common tongue would war and slaughter one another. She then raises Solomon's Cane and summons enough Noise to cover the city. After Millay, Clyna, Syrine, and Lynné defeat the Noise Finé pierces herself with Solomon's Cane and draws the remainder of the Noise into her body and fuses with them. She then goes to retrieve Durandal. As the girls attack she is able to retaliate with much greater force and even protect herself with the use of the fusion of Noise. She continues to attack as the girls try to clear a path for Lynné. As Millay is able to break through with the help of Clyna and Syrine she shields herself and readies another attack but is cut short by Tsubasa. She loses the Durandal as Millay shoots the relic to get it to Lynné. Infuriated she continues to relentlessly attack as Lynné struggles to control her beastial side. With the use of Synchrogazer it ends the battle as Lynné is later seen helping an injured Finé, whom she calls Ms. Ryoko but Finé continues to claim she is Finé. She then stands to walk toward the sunset as she explain the history of Noise, and how instead of joining hands in unity humans sought war. She reveals that her motives are they way they are as humans cannot understand one another. After a moment of silence she turns and tries to attack Lynné, but instead of attacking her she aims one of the chains toward the moon fragment in hopes of pulling it to Earth. Fragmenting and destroying the Nehushtan Armor in the process. She wished to lay waste to all those who stood against her and even if the body dies, her soul will continue to live as long as relics can still produce the Aufwachen Waveform. As she is the eternal priestess. Lynné then lightly punches her chest gently and asks her to pass on a message for her, "You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words. Even in the future we can join our hands in unity." as she cannot be there to speak those words however as she intends to use her Superb Song, but Ryoko is able to pass the message on in her place. After this Finé smiles and reverts back to being Ryoko Sakurai and touches Lynné's chest, where her heart is and tells her to believe in the song in her heart. She then turns to stone and her dust is blown away in the wind. Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era Finé was revealed to be the ancestor of both Lyrné and Lynné, Finé's existence was already known by Lyrné and was stated to be her best friend. However, Finé lose the part of the memory being her friend, so that might explained why she still carried out her plan of piercing the moon. This was stated by Ryan, who is Lyrné's husband. Finé also the one who suggested Ryan and Rikka, a girl she found to serve as Lyrné's vessel to go to the Garden. Objective is to create a vessel (body) for Lyrné's soul eventhough it might took a long time to success even years. Trivia * Ryoko looks exactly like Finé once her hair is down. **This led many to predict that she was Finé, as it was later confirmed. *Her name means "the end" in Italian. In French it means "finish" or "climax". *She is the only Relic user who hasn't sung a song of any kind. *She and Ryoko share a similar hairstyle. *In Cross Fight B-Daman EC, she has a sister named Simula who has the meaning of "Start" which is the opposite of her name. *She and her sister have similirities : **They are twin, so they looks identical. **They have descendants that are Attuneds and can use Symphogears. **They have descendants who used Gungnir. ***Rikka and Lyrné. Quotes *"This is the truth of this world. Only pain can connect people's hearts."'' - (To Setsuna) *"Well... I'd hoped I could lay low like this without taking over anyone's soul, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I can't move on after taking a fatal blow like that." - (To Lynné) *''"I want you to tell that person. After playing the villain for millennia, I can't just become one of the heroes in this day and age. Those of you who live in the present should handle this."'' - (To Lynné) *''"It's not a ghost's place to talk about living for the future."'' - (To Lynné , just before disappearing for good) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gear Users